Until We Part
by PepoClap
Summary: After being awoken by Elizabeth after a particularly odd dream, Booker reminisces on the past. The universe tearing and hell they had to get to Paris. Getting the opportunity to live out the ending the world didn't plan out for them. They made it out of Columbia, with each other. Bookerbeth. (and Lutece, uh. what's the ship name again?) Incest, kinda.


Hey all, It's been a while, hasn't it? I was looking through all the love you guys have sent my way over all of these dumb little stories that I've written up over... what? A year now? I think they aren't very good, but you all seem to think the contrary.

For everyone who looked at this and was hoping for a new "Shock And Awe," "Crash Course" or another one shot for another story, I'm sorry. I've got a Shock and Awe in the works, and a Crash Course chapter nearing completion. My hiatus is now finally over, and I can't wait to be posting new content. I've got some other stuff I've been thinking of starting, and some stuff I want to revise.

This oneshot comes with a story of it's own. Originally, I wanted something more of "Wish Fulfillment"'s style, a oneshot that wraps up loose ends, and provides an ending I would've love to seen. With this in mind, I didn't want to just create another chapter of Wish Fulfillment, or in the worst case, essentially the same story. So I looked through my files. I was reading my work in 'Afterlife,' my first foray into posting some Fanfiction. Looking at it now, it's nowhere near my recent works, such as this and Wish Fulfillment.

So this was my attempt at rewriting the first chapter of Afterlife. Fixing some of the problems that I have about Afterlife. Words are there on the screen, but it doesn't have any _substance_, it's just there. This I feel fixes this problem, and gives you some more Bookerbeth, something I can't get enough of.

Anyways, here's the story. (Afterlife should give you a fill of Bookerbeth, until I can revise some more of the story so that it's, you know, actually a really compelling story.)

PepoClap

* * *

Booker was no stranger to night terrors. The various battles that he'd participated over his lifetime made sure of it. He'd close his eyes in the pitch black room, lying on his bed, knowing that he was no longer in danger of dying in the night. Still, they entered his subconscious, and the scalps that he taken off the people he'd slaughtered were burned into his very being. He'd had lots of scars from Wounded Knee, but the images that were conjured up because of his doing… _That was worse._

Tonight was an anomaly, this time, the teepees burning didn't stir in his mind. Instead, the more recent events decided to take the forefront of his mind. Columbia. The city in the heavens, home to Comstock and his various followers. It was where Elizabeth was caged away, sentenced to a life in solitude, with nothing but a massive mechanical bird to keep her company. Booker had no doubts that if didn't save her, she'd probably never speak to another human other than Comstock.

The landscape before him was highlighted by streaks of red and black lining the sky. Fire and smoke scarred the clouds and the city seemed to be on its last legs. His stomach churned when he opened his eyes. _Where was Elizabeth?_

He patted his side, his coarse fingers grabbing his Broadsider out of it's holster with precision. He checked the magazine and gazed around him. Blood streaked the cobblestone ground. His eyes scanned the various people fighting, all in slow motion. A Vox fireman to his right, spraying down several civilians who seemed to be defenseless, with only their suitcases to protect them from the harsh flames. Behind them was several Columbian officers firing away at several Vox soldiers. Carbines in the hands of the Columbians, Pistols in the grasp of the Vox. He blinked, and the Vox were wiped out, their red clothing contrasting from the slate grey ground. He swiveled his head to the left, and there were several civilians screaming in silent agony and several airships, as the soared close to land, saw the Vox, and promptly moved away. All the while bullets sprayed through the sky, some striking defenseless Columbians, some hitting the metallic airships, and some dropping the Vox to the pavement. In the center of it all.

_Elizabeth._

Her hand was pulling at tear, Booker couldn't tell what the portal had inside of it before Elizabeth turned her head and blocked the small window of the tear. She caught his gaze, her jewel like blue orbs catching his emerald eyes. She cut through the slow moving scenery at full speed, her black boots _click click clicking_ the stone ground. All the while, the battlefield continued at a snail's pace, bullets whizzing past Elizabeth's torso, Fire crackling at her feet and smoke streaking the sky, she tore through it all at full speed.

She smashed into his chest, and he could feel her small hands grasp the back of neck, pulling him down to face her. His eyes lowered, and he leaned forward touching their foreheads. He took a breath, both of them simply staring at each other despite the situation they were in. Elizabeth's lips parted, and she spoke softly, the loudness of the scene all around them quieting so that he could her words.

"_We made it out of here._" Tore through the silence, the short, soft spoken sentence caused Booker to open his eyes.

Groggily, his eyelids parted open and a soft light hit his eyes. A warm, encompassing orange lightly grazed his upper torso in a blanket of comfort. He blinked, and the room came into focus. Pressure was applied onto the rest of the body, and he lifted his head only to meet eyes the color of the skies above Columbia during his first day in the city.

Elizabeth smiled at him, and laid her head on his chest, her lips whispering into his skin. "Everything's going to be alright, Booker. It's just us now, no more fighting, no more hiding and no more _Comstock._"

She lifted her head and gazed into his eyes, her pupils searching his for a reaction.

He responded with a soft kiss, their lips connect with the others in a soft remembrance that the other was still alive.

After a short while, they both pulled away and Elizabeth laid her head against Booker's scarred chest, both of them simply enjoying the silence and the presence of the other.

Booker's thoughts went skyward, his mind remembering the two twins that had brought them to Paris, granting both his and Elizabeth's wish to have a life in peace.

* * *

Booker and Elizabeth had sat down, their hands intertwined on top of the small glass table on top of their balcony. The backdrop behind them was something out Elizabeth's dream, a clear view at the Eiffel Tower. To Booker, a breathtaking wonder. To Elizabeth, a symbol of freedom, once thought to be impossible to reach, one of the horrors of being trapped in her cage was now in front of her. She'd been liberated, free of the cage that had locked her up for most of her life. Now, because of Booker, she finally had a place to call home, and her freedom.

Robert and Rosalind had joined them on the large balcony. The twins sipping coffee out of pearly porcelain cups while simply embracing the silence and the view of the breathtaking tower not too far away.

Robert and set down his cup down on the table, a single droplet of brown liquid running down the right side. He took a glance at Rosalind and broke the comfortable silence. "It's finally quiet now, I sometimes wonder to myself if the smoke and gunfire will ever becoming part of our lives again." He spoke, although not to anyone in particular.

Booker's ring finger rubbed over the top of Elizabeth's knuckle before responding. "After all we've been through, I feel that we've earned it. Don't you two think so? After all, now we can all lead normal lives. I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world."

Rosalind cut in. "Yes, it does feel… _nice_ if not a tiny bit peculiar. Especially for us. Columbia seems to be more a dream, a different universe away from our current one."

Elizabeth nodded, her gaze returning to her three most important people in her life. "Do you two still retain some of your powers? Can you see what happened to the other versions of us?"

Robert thought about it for a second. "Our powers seemed to have dwindled considerably, almost as if the doors that open to other universes have simply closed on us. The lighthouses in the sky just fading quietly out of existence."

Rosalind responded, "Despite being the more orthodox of us both, I had the desire to see what happened to the two of you, over several timelines. I can't help but say, Elizabeth, seeing how Comstock treated you always made me silently root for you. Even if I was powerless to change your fate."

Elizabeth could feel stinging tears pool at the corner of her eyes. She swore to herself that she wouldn't cry anymore, not after the Comstock House, but she couldn't help but them build up in the crevices of her eyes.

Rosalind continued, "Many universes continued like this one, in Paris or elsewhere, where you two took solace in each other, no matter where you were. There were times where you both took over Columbia, and brought it towards peace. Booker and Elizabeth DeWitt of that universe had sought to erase the wrongdoings of Comstock from the city. Saving it from ruin. Sometimes you failed, and in those times you both died fighting in a blaze of glory. Together, at the very end. No matter the situation, you both had found comfort in each other. In the majority of the worlds, you both had found love."

Rosalind to a breath, looking at Robert and at the dream-esque landscape before her. "Our current universe is unique. You both set the other worlds in motion, this universe was the _Prime_ timeline. The first pair of you to succeed. What you two had that the other worlds did not, I cannot say."

It was Booker's time to respond. "If I had to guess, I'd say we had hope. Elizabeth could've given up at anytime, but she held on to wait for me."

Robert gave a simple nod, "The Comstock House's torture was beyond my imagination. Despite it all, you both held on. Even if Elizabeth was in there for months-" Elizabeth had cut him off, in a hoarse whisper beside Booker. He hand gripped his much tighter, as if she was making sure he wasn't going to run off. She shook in his grasp, and Booker pulled her closer, his warmth grounding Elizabeth back to reality. She took a breath, and softly spoke in the warm breeze. _"Six months."_

Rosalind spoke again, "Six months of continuous torture. Of brainwashing. Yet, she still made it because of that fact that you were going to save her."

Booker let out a small smile, "Damn _right_ I would've saved her." He glanced at Elizabeth, who was focusing her beautiful eyes on both of their wedding rings. "No matter what it would cost."

The four of them were encompassed in a veil of comfortable silence once again. Elizabeth clutching onto Booker's hand, her fingers feeling the blue cloth on his right hand. His reminder of their time in Columbia, their first time working together.

He took the knife to the right hand, she patched him up, and he kept his word in removing her from the city. He let out a quiet laugh, it wasn't as simple as he first thought of it. From fighting street to street, location to location, leaving Founders on the floor wherever they walked. Meeting his comrade, Slate was never a possibility in his mind. If anything, he thought after the war, he was retired or dead. He was very much still kicking when he met him. Comstock though? That ate away at his mind everyday. His mind couldn't comprehend. Elizabeth was his daughter, and he would be killed if anyone knew who she really was.

At the same time she was his daughter, she also wasn't. Anna, _his daughter_ was dead in this universe. The pinky finger severed on the ground formed the paradox. Because the pinky was laying on the floor, the world deemed her dead, and despite the blood coursing through Elizabeth's veins, she was different entity in a different world.

"_A new person, reborn." _He supposed Comstock would've said. Even the very mention of his name boiled his blood.

He remembered clear as day when they found him on the _Hand Of The Prophet._ Grey haired, old and with a full beard. At this age, anyone would've written him off as an insane old man. Posing no threat to anyone. But the words he spew could make any gun in the world seem like it was shooting blanks.

In his current disheveled state, he was covered with various purple and blue bruises of differing sizes. He had his hands on Elizabeth, and in those few moments, he was truly the _White Injun_, the monster that killed with no remorse. He had gripped the _Prophet_ by his neck, and slammed him to the floor. He picked him back up, certain that Comstock had several broken bones in his ribs and lifted him towards the elegantly engraved marble baptismal font, and held his head on the edge of the bowl.

Comstock screamed in pain, and still Booker pushed on. He lifted both of Comstock's hands, dunked them into the holy water and let them rest again the marble. Booker reached for his knife, strapped onto his chest, and pulled out the bayonet.

Booker screamed, "You fucking touched her. YOU TOUCHED ELIZABETH. You sick, demented bastard!" He lifted Comstock's left hand above the water and Booker jabbed the knife in the back of his hand. All the while yelling incoherently. He edged upwards, slicing away. Etching two letters on the back of his hand.

"I'm the _False Shepherd. You're the Prophet. We are one in the same, parallel, yet f-u-c-k-i-n-g different. I saved Elizabeth from you, remember that. Your lamb is mine, and I'll make sure you'll never forget her."_ His voice was just barely calm, just barely teetering on the edge.

He lifted Comstock to face his daughter, the one he imprisoned for just about two decades. He was the last thing he could see as his head was pushed under water.

Comstock was past the point of resisting. He merely held his breath for as long as he could, but let Booker hold him down. As his mind shut down, and the water entered his lungs, he supposed that in the end, he deserved it.

Elizabeth watched, her eyes steeled. She supposed if she never went through the Comstock House, she would've been horrified, but as she watched the Prophet slowly die out in the basin, she watched with no emotions flickering inside of her. He was the man who oversaw and commenced all of the torture. He was the worst man to have ever existed and now that he was gone, she felt relieved. Here was her Songbird, her liberator. Her _Booker _came and shot his away through Columbia for _her_. He looked at her like she was _real_. He was her everything, and with the way he pulled her close to him as they both exited to the bow of the ship, she supposed she was his everything as well.

"Booker, look at me." Elizabeth whispered, her head resting on his chest, but looking straight at him. His thoughts snapped out of the past and onto the present. He shifted on the bed and looked straight into those blue voids.

"I was thinking was just lay here in bed all day. Paris is my dream come true, but you were the one who granted it, and I just want to be here with you. _All day."_ Her perfect voice completely grounded him back down to earth, and he looked at her for a second.

"Of course. I'll stay with you, _forever. Til' death do us part, remember?_"

* * *

God. I was writing this very early in the morning, and the entire time I was just reminiscing over this game. A _game_, about these two brought me to tears as I was writing. This was probably the hardest thing for me to write. It's my take on Afterlife, if I wrote it now. Those were different times, and makes me nostalgic, even if it was only a year ago.

I'll have so more stuff coming soon. Bioshock, Fallout, and Rainbow 6. (Don't tell anyone guys, but I might have another oneshot lying around on my computer of Bookerbeth going on. Sssh.) So keep an eye out for that. I've got some anime stuff planned, because of course I do. We will see what I get out. Shock and Awe chapter next, then Crash Course and then some Bioshock? I don't really know.

But look for how I do on some of my favorite animes. (I'm very much still a weeblet.) Darling in the FranXX, Bunny Girl Senpai (Makes me cry everytime.) and Rising Of The Shield Hero.

One shots for all of my current stuff on the way very soon!

It's feels good to be back, I'm hoping I'll drop some stuff that this community loves. Love you all, thanks for the support.

_"ight vro i'm finna blast off, call me neutron."_

-_PepoClap 2019_


End file.
